Between you and I
by Statice-Law
Summary: Kasamatsu x Reader, avec un lemon tout mignon... Cadeau pour Arizu-chan !


Between you and I

Kasamatsu était arrivé pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Vous aviez convenu de vous retrouver chez toi, tes parents n'étant pas là. Vous alliez pouvoir réviser vos examens correctement, sans les deux petites sœurs de ton petit-ami dans les pattes et hurlant en permanence. Pourtant, tu savais apprécier ces deux petites choses toutes mignonnes qui ressemblaient un peu à leur grand-frère. Et dans ton esprit, tout ce qui ressemblait à Kasamatsu était forcément mignon. Vous vous êtes installés à la table ronde du salon, vous avez discuté des cours, des matchs de basket de Yukio, et finalement vous vous êtes mis au travail.

Peu à peu, vous avez commencé à vous rapprocher. D'abord pour qu'il t'explique un exercice de maths, puis pour que toi tu lui explique le cours de science. Parfois tu poses ta tête sur son épaule en signe de dépit et il te laisse faire, bien qu'un peu gêné. Il arrive que ta main s'égare sur sa cuisse ou sur son bras. Il se peut que, quelque fois, tu ais retracé la ligne de sa clavicule. Lui évite de trop te toucher, se contentant parfois d'effleurer ta main. Mais tu ne te vexes pas, parce que tu sais qu'il est timide, et tu trouves ça mignon. Alors tu souries comme une idiote, et même s'il te regarde bizarrement, ça ne fait rien, parce que tu l'aimes tel qu'il est et c'est ce qui compte.

Lorsque tu proposes de faire une pause, il accepte et vous allez dans ta chambre. Tu bénies l'absence de tes parents, qui ne doivent rentrer que dans quatre jours, et également la présence de ton petit-ami. Vous vous asseyez sur ton lit, et sentant qu'il est gêné, tu commences à discuter du basket. Tu aimes l'étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parle de son sport, tu le grondes gentiment quand tu apprends qu'il a encore frappé Kise, et tu admires son génie lorsqu'il t'expose les tactiques de jeu qu'il compte employer pour la prochaine rencontre. Mais mieux encore, tu adores les légères rougeurs sur ses joues lorsqu'il s'excuse d'avoir monopolisé la discussion. Tu lui souries, poses à nouveau ta tête sur son épaule et soupires de bien-être. Tu sais qu'il a rougi, et tu t'en réjouis. Tu lui demandes ce qu'il veut faire, il hausse légèrement les épaules pour ne pas déloger ta tête qui s'y trouve.

Toi tu as une idée, tu aimerais vraiment aller un peu plus loin avec lui, mais tu n'es pas sûre de la façon dont tu dois amener ça. Alors tu te redresses et tu t'allonges correctement sur ton lit, enfouissant ton visage dans ton oreiller, et tu le regardes du coin de l'œil, attendant qu'il se décide à te rejoindre. Lui ne bouge pas dans un premier temps, légèrement surpris mais surtout angoissé. Tu vois bien dans ses beaux yeux gris-bleu qu'il a peur, qu'il appréhende la suite, et tu trouves ça craquant. Tu lui souries et tapotes doucement la place à côté de toi. Il cède finalement et se glisse à côté de toi, rouge de gêne. Tu poses doucement ta main sur sa joue, la caresse du bout des doigts, et tu le regardes dans les yeux. Il est tendu, ça se voit, ne serait-ce que dans les muscles de ses bras légèrement bandés. Tu rapproches doucement ton visage du sien, tu veux lui laisser la possibilité de t'arrêter s'il n'en a pas envie, mais il se contente de poser sa main sur ta joue pour t'inciter à venir encore plus près. Vous vous embrassez, un peu maladroitement certes, mais vous n'êtes pas très expérimentés non plus et le stress de l'instant vous fait perdre vos moyens. Ton cœur bat vite, le sien aussi d'ailleurs, tu le sens lorsque ta main descend dans son cou, passant sur sa jugulaire.

Tu lui murmures que tu l'aimes, il frisonne en répondant que lui aussi, et tu embrasses délicatement son cou. Il fait passer ses mains dans ton dos, retraçant ta colonne vertébrale, les contours de tes omoplates et dessinant des formes imaginaires sur tes côtes. Tes mains restent assez lentes dans leur geste, tu ne veux rien brusquer, et tu sais que c'est toi qui dirigeras cette étreinte. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'admirer ces muscles merveilleusement bien dessinés par l'entrainement, et tu passes beaucoup de temps à en retracer chaque ligne, rien ne t'échappe. Vous vous regardez, et d'un commun accord, vous décidez de commencer à vous déshabiller, lentement. Il est rouge comme jamais mais il s'applique dans ses gestes, refusant d'aller trop vite, certainement pour ne pas t'effrayer et tu trouves cette attention tellement mignonne que tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne te pose pas de question mais tu perçois le trouble dans son regard, alors tu lui souris et lui retire son t-shirt noir qui marquait si bien sa silhouette.

Vous vous arrêtez là pour l'instant, découvrant du bout des doigts le corps de l'autre, de vagues soupires vous échappent, tu remarques bien vite qu'il évite ta poitrine. Tu sais que cette partie de toi le gêne, mais alors que son regard croise le tien, tu comprends que c'est également pour ne pas te brusquer. Tu prends le temps de détailler chacun de ses muscles, de ses biceps puissants jusqu'à ses abdominaux sculpté par l'entrainement en passant par ses pectoraux qui se contractent légèrement à chaque inspiration et ses épaules à la fois fines et fortes. Tu ne trouves rien à redire, tout est parfaitement calibré chez lui, rien n'est en trop et ses muscles reste proportionnels au reste de son corps Vous vous embrassez doucement, pas forcément avec la langue, vous n'en avez pas besoin pour comprendre les sentiments de l'autre. Parfois il descend dans ton cou et y laisse des baisers hésitants mais d'une infinie douceur, et dans ces moments là, tu caresses ses cheveux avec calme, appréciant juste la chaleur brûlante de ses lèvres contre ta peau. Tu aimes ce moment, tu aimes la lenteur dont vous faites preuve, et tu aimerais le faire durer encore longtemps.

Tes doigts dévalent doucement la courbe harmonieuse de son dos, pour se perdre dans la chute de ses reins. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est aussi musclé devant que derrière, sa peau est chaude et tu resserres presque inconsciemment ta prise sur lui pour que vous vous rapprochiez encore plus. Il frissonne et soupire de bien-être, calant plus confortablement sa tête dans le creux de ton cou qu'il s'applique à embrasser. Du bout des doigts, tu traces un cercle imaginaire, et tu sais que plus tu auras la main légère et mieux ce sera. Les tremblements du corps de Kasamatsu s'amplifient, et tu es assez fière de l'effet que tu as sur lui. Il relève la tête et t'embrasse presque désespérément. Ses mains descendent à leur tour vers tes hanches, et tu sens qu'il hésite lorsque ses doigts se retrouvent près de ta ceinture. Tu lui dis qu'il peut y aller, et tout en l'embrassant pour essayer de faire passer sa gêne, tu sens ses doigts défaire lentement la boucle de la lanière de cuire. Puis il glisse la fermeture éclair, tâtonne légèrement pour avoir des repères, et patiente quelques secondes pour se donner du courage. Tu lui murmures qu'il n'est pas obligé, mais il te fait taire en reprenant tes lèvres. Il n'a jamais apprécié que tu le sous-estimes.

Etonnamment, il s'en sort bien et réussit à te retirer ton jean sans que tu n'ais à l'aider. Il pose soigneusement ton pantalon par terre et se rallonge à côté de toi. Etrangement, tu as l'impression que son corps est bien plus chaud maintenant, et tu te colles à lui pour en profiter. Il te regarde te lover dans ses bras, et avec un léger sourire, il caresse tes hanches, évitant dans un premier temps ta culotte, attendant d'avoir suffisamment courage pour faire plus. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, ses mains ne sont pas si rêches que ça. Ses grandes paumes chaudes ne sont pas aussi douces que les tiennes, certes, mais tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus rugueuse à cause du ballon qu'il manie tous les jours. Ses doigts fins passent lentement sur son corps, et tu frissonnes toujours plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Lentement, il te tourne pour que tu sois sur le dos, et tu poses tes mains sur ses hanches pour l'encourager à s'allonger sur toi. Il te domine de quelques centimètres, et sa carrure impressionnante l'est encore plus maintenant que tu le regardes de ce point de vue.

Tu lui souries, il semble un peu moins gêné, et il embrasse ton cou, descendant même jusqu'à ta clavicule. Tu emmêles tes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, puis tu les laisses courir sur sa nuque, sur le haut de son dos, repassant devant pour détailler ses épaules, ses biceps, ses avant-bras, et ses mains qui ne veulent plus lâcher ta taille. Tu murmures son prénom, et alors qu'il relève la tête pour te regarder, tu lui souris et lui fais signe de revenir un peu vers toi pour que son visage soit près du sien. Tu as les bras assez longs pour atteindre sa ceinture, et tu la défais doucement, tâtonnant un peu à l'aveuglette, mais tu t'en sors bien. La fermeture éclair n'oppose aucune résistance, il rougit lorsque tes doigts appuient un peu pour défaire le bouton, il ne parvient pas à étouffer un grognement que tu attribues sans trop de peine au plaisir, et contrairement à lui, tu as besoin de son aide pour enlever son pantalon gris. Alors qu'il le pose par terre, avec le tien, tu admires ses cuisses puissantes, et l'instant d'après, il est de nouveau allongé sur toi.

Tes doigts retournent caresser le creux de ses reins, tu prends ton temps, et lorsque tu sens qu'il a digéré son manque de vêtements, tu t'autorises à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il se crispe un peu face à ton initiative, mais après que tu lui ais murmuré de te faire confiance, il se détend un peu et te laisse continuer. De son côté, il essaye d'assurer un peu, et ses doigts passent timidement sur ta poitrine. Tu ne t'y attendais pas et un soupire t'échappe. Il continue, ne faisant que passer le bout de ses doigts sur la peau non dissimulée par ton soutien-gorge noir et gris perle, et tu vois bien qu'il se sent honteux de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation. Tu l'attires contre toi, embrasses amoureusement son front, son nez, ses paupières, redescendant jusqu'à ses lèvres, et tu appuies ta tête contre la sienne. Tu lui dis à quel point tu l'aimes tel qu'il est, que tu ne veux pas qu'il se force à faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'en a pas envie, et combien tu es heureuse de ce qui se passe actuellement, peu importe qui domine, puisqu'au fond ça n'a pas d'importance. Il hoche la tête et t'embrasse à nouveau.

Tu continues de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes parce qu'il en a besoin, et lorsqu'il passe ses mains dans ton dos pour désagrafer ton soutien-gorge, tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'arrêter pour t'assurer que c'est bien ce qu'il veut et qu'il ne se force pas juste pour te faire plaisir. Il se contente de t'embrasser le front et de te dire de ne pas t'en faire, et il passe ses doigts sur l'attache de ton sous-vêtement pour comprendre comment il est attaché. Tu te cambres légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche, et avec autant de maitrise que lorsqu'il t'a retiré son pantalon, il défait l'attache de ton soutien-gorge. Pour autant, il ne te l'enlève pas tout de suite, et préfère laisser une trainée de baisers humides dans ton cou, le long de ta clavicule, sur tes épaules, même sur tes bras, et finalement, il pousse du bout des doigts les bretelles noires qui tranchent avec la blancheur de tes épaules. Il te demande l'autorisation avant de dénuder complètement ta poitrine, et tu acceptes, quelques rougeurs commençant à apparaitre sur tes joues. Tu as des seins de taille normale, mais tu n'en es pas franchement fière et tu es un peu gênée.

Lui semble ravi de ton état, sans doute parce qu'il a l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés, et il est soudain pris d'une vague de courage qui le pousse à descendre ses baisers sur ta poitrine. Pourtant il reste correct et ne va pas toucher tes tétons, par respect pour toi. Tu réussis à te détendre et tu le laisses faire comme il veut, fermant les yeux et soupirant lorsque la chaleur de sa bouche contre ta peau devient insupportable. Tes mains repartent à la conquête de son corps, tu redessines ses muscles que tu connais pourtant déjà par cœur, mais jamais tu ne t'en lasseras. Il laisse ta poitrine et vient t'embrasser sur la joue, appuyant maladroitement son bassin contre le tien. Tu sens la bosse qui déforme son boxer, mais tu refuses d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, et tu t'habitues à cette drôle de sensation. Il frissonne quand l'une de tes mains dépasse l'élastique de son boxer pour aller doucement caresser ses fesses, mais il ne proteste pas, appuyant juste sa tête contre l'oreiller, à côté de ton visage. Il est trop grand pour que tes doigts puissent descendre plus bas, mais ce que tu peux atteindre te suffit, et ta deuxième main vient vite rejoindre la première.

Si le reste de son corps te paraissait déjà chaud, cette partie de lui est littéralement brulante, et tu frissonne de plaisir. Sa peau est incroyablement douce et les muscles rebondis de son fessier se contractent légèrement à chaque fois que tu esquisses un geste. Désormais il halète légèrement, et toi-même tu peines un peu à respirer. La douceur de tes draps dans ton dos et la chaleur de ce corps puissant sur toi te font perdre la tête et tu fermes vivement les yeux, appréciant juste l'instant présent. Il semble en avoir fait de même, bien que par moment il pose le bout de ses lèvres près de ton oreille. Vous restez comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, angoissant un peu à l'idée de faire plus. Ce n'est que quand il se redresse sur les coudes pour te regarder que tu te décides à aller plus loin.

Tu fais remonter une main jusqu'à sa nuque pour le forcer à se pencher en avant, et tu l'embrasses alors que déjà, cette même main est partie rejoindre sa jumelle. Elles jouent encore quelques secondes avec l'élastique de son boxer, lui laissant le temps de prévoir ce qu'il va se passer, et comme il ne proteste pas, tu prends une grande inspiration et tu commences à faire glisser le vêtement noir et rouge le long de ses jambes. Tu te sens un peu ridicule parce qu'une fois encore tu as besoin de son aide pour le lui retirer, mais il te sourit, les joues rouges, et t'embrasse sur la joue en te murmurant que tu es mignonne comme ça. Ses propres mains viennent à leur tour caresser le tissu de ta culotte, alors qu'il l'avait soigneusement évitée jusque là. Il te regarde dans les yeux, attendant que tu l'autorises à te l'enlever, et même si tu préfèrerais ignorer cette étape, tu lui donnes ton feu vert. Encore une fois, il fait preuve d'une dextérité incroyable et tu as juste à surélever légèrement tes hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche.

D'un commun accord, vous ne regardez pas l'autre en dessous de la taille, bien que vous vous en sachiez mutuellement incapables. Vous vous contentez de presser vos corps l'un contre l'autre, découvrant des sensations aussi étrange pour lui que pour toi. Vous vous embrassez longuement, il demande l'accès à ta bouche et tu ne le lui refuses pas, laissant vos langues se retrouver. Tu trembles un peu plus, et timidement, soudain privée de tout courage, tu laisses tes doigts descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, puis tu passes doucement devant, caressant le haut de ses cuisses. Il frissonne, tu le sens, et tu essayes de te persuader que c'est dû au plaisir. Il se redresse un peu, autant pour te faciliter la tâche que pour te regarder. Il te demande si tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, les joues rouges, et tu hoches maladroitement la tête. Ta main se pose finalement sur son entrejambe et il gémit bruyamment alors que tu fermes vivement les yeux. C'est étrange, tes doigts retracent doucement sa verge pour essayer de te faire une idée de ce que tu as dans la main, et tu presses timidement son gland humide. Il rejette la tête en arrière en couinant, tu en conclues que tu lui fais du bien, et tu reprends tes caresses avec un peu plus de fermeté. Tu essayes de connecter deux neurones et tu commences à faire des mouvements de poignets un peu maladroits au début bien que cela semble tout de même lui plaire. Son gland dégouline de sperme pré-éjaculatoire, sa peau est brûlante et lisse sous tes doigts. Il murmure ton nom et saisit vivement ta main pour l'enlever. Devant ton regard inquiet, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et t'explique qu'il était à deux doigts de venir. Il se rallonge sur toi et essaye de ne pas trop bouger, de peu de ne pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Il ne semble pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre, et toi-même tu n'as pas une idée précise de la marche à suivre. Tu sais dans les grandes lignes comment cela doit se passer, mais c'est ta première fois et tu as peur de mal faire. Tu prends doucement sa main et l'apporte à ton visage, le cœur battant trop vite pour que ce soit normal et les joues rouges. Il te regarde faire, curieux et un peu embarrassé de ne pas en savoir plus sur le sujet. Mais il est tellement mignon comme ça. Tu lui dis ce qui va se passer pour qu'il s'y prépare, et bien qu'il soit littéralement mort de honte, il avoue également avoir peur de te blesser. Tu lui souris, caresses sa joue avec ta main libre et lui murmures que ça n'arrivera pas. Finalement, tu trouves le courage de mettre trois de ses doigts dans ta bouche. Il détourne immédiatement le regard, et va même jusqu'à cacher son visage dans ton cou. Son corps tremble plus encore que le tien, et tu te demandes pendant quelques instants s'il ne veut pas s'arrêter là. Alors tu retires ses phalanges de ta bouche et lui pose la question. Il secoue négativement la tête, toujours caché dans ton cou, et pour appuyer son refus, il embrasse doucement ta peau, y passe même sa langue, laissant une trainée brûlante derrière lui.

Alors tu recommences, prenant ses doigts contre ta langue jusqu'à la deuxième phalange environ, et tu t'appliques à les lécher. Tu te persuades que ça atténuera la douleur, et quand tu juges que c'est suffisant, tu lui rends sa main. Il se redresse sur un coude, tu le guides entre tes jambes, et le laisses chercher ton entrée. Il fuit ton regard, tu le vois bien, et tu l'appelles pour corriger ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'il regrette, et tu ne veux pas regretter toi non plus, alors tu espères que s'il veut s'arrêter là, il te le dira. Mais il se contente de t'embrasser sur le front, en te soufflant qu'il est désolé, et même si tu n'es pas sûre de connaitre la raison exacte de ses excuses, tu sais qu'elles sont positives. Sa main tatonne très timidement entre tes jambes, il appuie de temps en temps, supposant qu'il va forcément finir par trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Alors lorsqu'il enfonce par inadvertance le bout de son doigts dans ton intimité sans que tu ne t'y attendes, tu te crispes et rejettes la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et étouffant un couinement. Il retire son doigt mais ne l'éloigne pas trop pour se souvenir de l'entrée, tout en s'excusant. Tu lui dis que ce n'est rien, mais tu lui demandes d'attendre un peu avant de recommencer.

Tu n'es pas trop sûr de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce que tu viens de ressentir, et tu ne saurais pas trop dire si tu t'es crispée ou pas, trop perdue dans un brume d'émotions diverses pour vraiment te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il pose légèrement ses lèvres sur ton visage pour que tu te détendes, descendant même dans ton cou, et finalement, quand il sent que tu es prête, il te prévient et insère très doucement son doigt en toi. Tu couines, c'est gênant sans être douloureux, et tu te tortilles dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable. Kasamatsu n'a de cesse de t'embrasser, ses lèvres si douces font en sorte de te détourner de l'angoisse et de la gêne. Tu finis par trouver un semblant d'habitude et tu lui fais signe qu'il peut y aller. Seulement le deuxième doigt passe moins bien. Ce n'est plus seulement de la gêne, la douleur s'en mêle et tu gémis, le corps tendu à l'extrême et tremblant, les mains agrippant vivement le drap. Il cesse de bouger, inquiet de voir ta grimace de souffrance. Tu ne t'en plains pas, tu as besoin de t'adapter.

De son côté, Yukio découvre avec curiosité et gêne ce drôle de muscle qui se resserre spasmodiquement sur ses phalanges. Il frissonne vivement, se disant que c'est beaucoup trop étroit pour y mettre autre chose que deux doigts, mais il te fait confiance et fait comme tu lui as dit. Dès que tu as accepté la douleur, il commence à lentement bouger ses phalanges, embrassant amoureusement ta clavicule. Tu fais de ton mieux pour te détendre, tu sais que ce ne sera que plus douloureux si tu te crispes, et tu commences même à apprécier la sensation. Il s'applique à écarter tes parois, et le troisième doigt passe inaperçu lorsqu'il le glisse avec les autres. Il prend son temps, conscient que s'il fait mal le travail la suite sera douloureuse pour toi. Tu l'attires contre toi et lui murmures qu'il peut arrêter.

Pourtant, l'étape suivante l'angoisse un peu, même s'il n'ose pas trop l'avouer. Tu le lis dans ses yeux et même si tu n'es pas très confiante non plus, tu lui fais confiance, tu sais qu'il ne te blessera pas. Il t'embrasse maladroitement, perdant soudain toute forme de courage. Tu lui laisses le temps, et surtout tu te laisses le temps à toi, parce que même si tu essayes de ne pas y penser, l'appréhension est là. Tu lui murmures encore et encore que tu l'aimes, et il te regarde dans les yeux, cherchant du réconfort. Tu vois qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer, il a juste compris dans tes muscles bandés que tu allais avoir mal, et cela l'inquiète. Tu lui expliques qu'il va falloir qu'il soit lent, qu'il va falloir qu'il te laisse le temps de t'habituer à la douleur, et tu ajoutes avec un sourire qu'il a le droit de t'embrasser pour t'y aider. Tu lui indiques également le tiroir de ta table de chevet, légèrement gênée, et tout aussi rouge que toi, il en sort un préservatif. Tu te dis alors que tu es assez ridicule, mais il ne te dit rien et t'embrasse légèrement avant d'enfiler la protection. Tu ne l'as jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ta vie, mais tu trouves ça tellement mignon...

Il passe une main dans tes cheveux, dépose un baiser crispé sur ta mâchoire, et tu inspires profondément, parce que tu sens qu'il va commencer. Tu essayes de faire en sorte que ton esprit ignore tout ce qui se passe entre tes jambes et tu te concentres uniquement sur ces doigts qui jouent dans tes cheveux. Cette technique marche plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il te pénètre aussi lentement qu'il le peut. Il est tendu, ça se voit, mais il essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit moins douloureux. C'est à son tour de te rassurer, de la même façon que tu l'as fait pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. L'impression de brûlure est tenace, tu pleures et te cambres avec un gémissement de douleur. Il laisse une trainée de baisers partant de ta tempe jusqu'à ton cou, il cesse de bouger et attend patiemment que tu te calmes, que tu lui fasses signe qu'il peut continuer. La panique t'a gagnée, et tu peines à respirer. Tu as beau essayer de te concentrer uniquement sur les lèvres de Kasamatsu, qui se posent partout où elles peuvent sur ton visage, tu ne peux te détourner de la douleur. Le temps passe doucement, et la brûlure semble s'atténuer.

Tes mains qui jusque alors griffaient ses épaules relâchent doucement sa peau meurtrie, et tu les fais glisser dans son dos, caressant désespérément ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale, la chute de ses reins. Tu fermes les yeux et laisses tes doigts courir encore plus bas, sur ses fesses, le faisant grogner dans ton cou qu'il lèche depuis tout à l'heure. Tu lui murmures qu'il peut y aller, et avec douceur, il reprend son mouvement de hanche, se redressant sur un coude pour regarder ton visage et savoir quand la douleur est trop présente. Tu te retiens de crier, et tu fais bien attention à ne pas enfoncer tes ongles dans la chair ferme de ses fesses. Cependant, la douleur semble moins présente, seule reste une sensation de gêne. Il cesse de bouger quand il est entièrement en toi, et tu attires son visage vers le tien avec l'une des tes mains qui est remontée le long de son dos. Tu l'embrasses amoureusement, les larmes glissant encore sur tes joues rouges, mais tu n'es plus sûre que ce soit des larmes de douleur.

Tu l'encourages à bouger en frottant doucement tes hanches contre les siennes, et il s'exécute sans rechigner, tout de même gêné par ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il est lent, hésitant, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, trop occupée a essayer de canaliser tes gémissements. Au début, une gêne persiste, mais peu à peu, tu ressens le plaisir et tu l'accompagnes dans ses mouvements. Rien ne t'importe plus que sa chair contre la tienne, sa chaleur qui te dévore, ses baisers amoureux et de plus en plus langoureux. Il n'accélère pas le rythme tout de suite, et il a beaucoup de mal à te regarder dans les yeux. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de ta peau qu'il peut atteindre, l'un de ses coudes retient son corps et son autre main caresse ton ventre, tes flancs, tes épaules, passant parfois dans ton dos. Tu te sens bien là, avec lui, et tu es tellement heureuse de lui donner ta virginité... Il semble remarquer ta joie, et se penche vers toi, son visage à quelques millimètres du tien. Ses coups de reins ralentissent, il ne peut pas se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, mais tu ne le remarques pas vraiment, absorbée par ses yeux brillants de plaisir. Tu te demandes si ce n'est pas plus agréable pour lui que pour toi, et tu t'en réjouis. Il mérite largement d'en profiter... Mais tu vois difficilement comment ce pourrait être meilleur que ce que tu ressens actuellement.

Vos lèvres se touchent presque, se cherchent, s'effleurent, sans pour autant se coller réellement. Ses coups de reins reprennent, doux, puis de plus en plus brusques. Chacun de ses muscles est bandé, tu vois dans ses yeux qu'il aime vraiment ça, mais il fait très attention à ne pas trop gémir. Tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais tu ne lui dis rien, tu le laisses faire comme bon lui semble, tandis que de ton côté, ton cerveau est noyé dans la vague de plaisir qui s'abat sur toi. Tu n'arrives pas à percevoir le réel de la situation, tu en viens même à te demander si tu ne nages pas en plein rêve, tes mains sont sur ses épaules, et l'instant d'après sur ses hanches. Tu retraces une nouvelle fois ses abdos, ses pectoraux, mais ce n'est plus juste le bout des tes doigts, c'est toute ta paume qui s'appuie contre son ventre, tu l'entends soupirer contre ton oreille, quelques grognements qu'il ne parvient pas à contrôler viennent parfois se mêler à tes halètements. Tu fermes les yeux et un cri plus perçant que les précédents t'échappe. Tu ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, la peau de Kasamatsu te brûle soudain, tes sens semblent décuplés, et la transe dans laquelle tu baignais t'a soudain rejetée. Une vague de plaisir pure te force à te cambrer autant que ton manque de souplesse te le permet, l'air quitte soudain tes poumons et tu halètes désespérément entre deux couinements. Là tout de suite, tu comprends la définition d'extase et de plaisir, et tu le serres un peu plus contre toi.

Lui n'arrête pas ses poussées frénétiques, comme s'il était infatigable. Il te prend alors l'envie de le regarder, de regarder à quoi il ressemble pendant que tu es encore un peu connecté à la réalité. Ta peau est moite et tes forces t'abandonnent mais tu réussis à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. Il est allongé sur toi, appuyé sur ses coudes, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver qu'il est vraiment à tomber comme ça, et tu fais une rapide comparaison entre le garçon que tu vois actuellement et celui que tu vois tous les jours au lycée. Tu en viens à la conclusion que tu le préfères largement dans cet état d'excitation évidente, et tu réussis à lever une main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Toi aussi tu n'en peux plus, tes muscles en feu te supplient de te reposer, mais c'est tellement bon que tu en oublies la douleur musculaire. Un grognement te parvient et tu trouves la force d'ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois pour le regarder. Lui garde les paupières closes, tendu à l'extrême, essayant de contenir ses gémissements. Tu fais un nouvel effort pour bouger tes bras et tu les passes sur sa nuque, caressant avec douceur le haut de son dos couvert de sueur.

Sa peau est chaude, tu frissonnes et le force à se pencher un peu plus vers toi. Tu l'embrasses doucement, lui murmure qu'il est parfait, et continues tes caresses près de ses omoplates. Il ouvre doucement les yeux pour te regarder, les joues toujours aussi rouges, et tu lui souries. Il soupire, cache sa tête dans ton cou, et recommence ses vas-et-viens, tentant encore de contenir ses gémissements rauques. Pour essayer de l'inciter à cesser de se retenir, tu fais en sorte de gémir franchement. Même si ça le fait fortement rougir, il semble se détendre légèrement et se laisse aller un peu plus. Ses coups de reins deviennent plus violents, tu le sens, et tu vois bien qu'il tremble de plus en plus, mais tu ne dis rien, tu le laisses faire, tu sais qu'il est proche de la fin. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te cambrer légèrement, même si le corps de Kasamatsu t'empêche de trop bouger. Tu le griffes sans le vouloir, et il ne proteste pas. Il embrasse ton cou, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, resserre sa prise sur tes hanches, et soudain se dégage de ton emprise pour avoir plus d'espace.

Il est de nouveau sur ses coudes, les yeux fermés, bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Cette fois-ci tu ne te retiens pas, tu te cambres vivement, tes gémissements aigus se mêlent à ses grognement rauques. Tu l'entends vaguement murmurer ton prénom, tu réussis tant bien que mal à saisir son bras et tu serres son biceps puissant. La fin arrive rapidement, et tu regardes avec émerveillement les muscles de ton petit-ami se bander encore davantage et sa tête retomber violemment contre ta poitrine. Quelques spasmes secouent son corps, il serre les dents pour étouffer ses gémissements même si c'est une tentative vaine, et il s'effondre sur toi. Sa peau chaude et moite épouse la tienne, et malgré son poids, tu ne te plains pas et le serre dans tes bras. Il halète, essaye de trouver de l'air, son corps tremble contre le tien, et bien qu'épuisée, tu embrasses doucement sa joue. Il frissonne, tu le sens, et tu lui murmures qu'il est merveilleux, que tu l'aimes et que tout va bien. Il se calme doucement et trouves même la force de se redresser.

Il s'effondre à tes côtés, hésite quelques instants, les joues rouges, et finalement t'attire dans ses bras. Tu apprécies le câlin et tu embrasses son cou, sentant le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire juste sous tes lèvres. Il te murmure que toi aussi tu es merveilleuse, qu'il t'aime, et tu n'as pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir qu'il rougit encore plus. Tu souries, niches ta tête confortablement contre son torse et c'est à ton tour d'essayer de reprendre des forces. Tu te rends enfin compte que ton corps tremble, et les mains de Kasamatsu passent doucement de tes hanches à ta nuque en une caresse agréable. Il ne te faut que quelques minutes pour reprendre une respiration correcte, et même si vous avez tous les deux chaud, vous restez collés l'un à l'autre, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégage de vos corps respectifs. Et vous vous endormez ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir fait ça ensemble, quelques secondes seulement après que Yukio ait retiré le préservatif et l'ait envoyé quelque part dans la pièce.

* * *

**Voila...J'en suis assez fière de celui-ci, c'est un cadeau pour Arizu-chan qui est fane de Kasamatsu... REVEWS ?**


End file.
